


What I See

by dayatthefandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Discipline, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Kink Bingo 2019, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Spanking, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: Billy knows the rules, its just that sometimes rules are hard to follow, especially this one. Now he has to face the punishment,and it is harder than he thinks.





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in to the soft boi Billy world and I love it, here is some fluffy kink for you. Enjoy!

“ What is the first rule ?” Steve asked guiding into his room. He shut the door, and turned to look at Billy a single eyebrow raised.

“Don’t put yourself down.” Billy all but whispers as he tries to look at anything, but what he was supposed to be.

“Exactly, get undressed and stand your spot.” BIlly knew he would do anything not to be in this position, he knew the rules, but it was easy to joke about how much of a fuck up he was, it is easier if he had aid it that someone else. He knew Steve wouldn't let him get away with it though, be had just hoped that he would forget about it during the movie. He knew that sometimes Steve forget things, but since this …  _ thing _ had started between them and the rules had been written down he has taken these things more seriously and would make sure that id a rule was broken that he would carry out whatever punishment that was called for. 

Billy nodded and started with his jewelry slowly taking them off and setting them down in a special box that Steve had given him when they started this part of relationship. Billy still didn’t like that Steve would spend any money on him, but after many conversations, several ending in fights and them taking a day to talk to each other again, Steve made it clear that it was his way of showing he cared and that it was a way for Billy to think of him when he wasn’t there. 

After the jewelry was off he stripped down taking off the rest of his clothes and neatly folded them and placed them on the dresser. He hesitated to go to his spot. Most of the time the punishment for breaking the rules is more physical, spankings or not being allowed to cum. This was a newer punishment that Steve thought after talking to him about the amount of times that he would make a joke at his own expense or just make a snide comment about himself being useless without his looks. This is the first time that this is happening and Billy was having second thoughts. 

“ Color?” Steve is suddenly behind him, hand hovering over his shoulder. Billy takes a shudder breath. He knows that this is not suppose to be something he will be comfortable with.  _ It is _ supposed to be a punishment.

“Green, just needed a moment.” With that Steve steps away and gives Billy the space he needs to walk over to his spot in the room.

His spot was just out of view of the window and away from view of the door if it were to be opened suddenly. Not that Steve’s parents are ever home without notice. It was decided based off their luck with their love life and having pseudo kids who don’t know a think about privacy.

While Billy was prepping and getting into the proper headspace, Steve had taken off his shirt and replace his jeans with a pair of loose sweatpants, after he changed Steve went over to the corner of his room and pulled out the biggest mirror that Billy has seen. 

Billy’s stomach fluttered, he can see every bit of him, and it's painful. After the Starcourt incident, as what it was referred to in Hawkins, he had been in the hospital for weeks in an out of conscious and covered in bandages. It wasn’t until he was about to leave that he was finally able to see the damage that the Mind Flayer. It had done it had taken another month for him to even look at himself more that quick glance in a mirror to do more than to see that he was at least put together. 

Even then It took another couple of months, a drunk night, and a wicked morning after conversation to lead to this moment. They have spent many nights working up to him to be comfortable and sober shirtless to this point here; naked, and exposed.

The scars weren’t big but there were a lot of them. Little lines in circular patterns linger on his skin. He still wasn’t fully back to his old self, not that he thinks he ever will be but it is getting better

“ What is your phrase?” Steve stood behind him, tying Billy’s hair up in a loose bun, several strands falling out framing his face.

“ Camaro” Steve nods and kisses Billy's temple, the signal to start.

“ Please get into position.” Billy spreads his legs and clasps his left hand over his right wrist and look straight ahead, forcing himself to look into the mirror.

“Don’t move, and don’t look away. I want you to see what I do.” Steve steps to the side and starts with Billy’s chest.

“Look at you, you are so beautiful. All the hard work that you do to keep in shape. You look like you could take Rambo and win.” Steve softly touches Billy’s chest ghosting over his nipples. He lets his hands travel to the middle of his chest to the biggest scar that Billy has. Billy flinches and looks away from the mirror.

“ Color?” Steve asks hand stilled on the scar.

“ Green.” Billy shudders out still not quite sure to do in this situation.

“Ok, then you should be looking at the mirror.” Steve tweaks Billy’s left nipple to ground him and moves back to the scar.

“ You so brave, You were scared and kept on fighting. You fought as long as you could and even with the worst you helped a girl you barely know. You stood up against the three story monster and were willing to sacrifice, and you survive.” Steve leans in and kisses his scar.

Steve reached down grabbing Billy’s dick half hard he started to pet it. Slow and even strokes he fondly looks at it. Billy’s dick started to twitch at the attention.

“ Look at how beautiful this is, and it is all mine.” Steve continued to stroke it never changing pace, when Billy is fully hard Steve tutted and let go. Billy lets out a whine. 

“ While I’d love to have your cock in my mouth, and hear that noise come out of your mouth. _This is_ a punishment, babe.” He walks around to Billy’s back running his hand up and down. Smiling and looking over at mirror he sees Billy staring straight at him, eyes misty and glazed.

“ Do you know what I love about you?” Steve's hand resting on the small of Billy’s back.

“ You are strong. Mentally and physically. You survived the Mind Flayer, you survived your father, and you survived so much of your past and you stand here about to graduate and go to college.” Kissing down Billy’s spine he lowers himself down coming face to face with the two round globes that Steve has spent time and time again admiring. With a smile on his face be leans in giving each mound a kiss before giving one bite. Billy lets out a small gasp, and looks over his shoulder.

“Are you hungry?” Billy lets out a small humorous huff, smiling back at the pretty boy behind him. Steve looked up and smacked the bite mark earning a yelp.

“Turn back around, I am not done. Now where was I?” He slowly stands back up and looks up back up at the mirror, looking into Billy’s blown eyes. 

“ You are smart, you are caring.” Steve leaned into kiss behind his ear slowly peppering down his shoulder. 

“You help out Max and the others with schoolwork, and more than one I have caught you helping the party out with problem.” Steve shifts to the other side of Billy’s neck to do the same , this time licking and sucking leaving a trail down his neck, marking him. Once Steve reached his should he glances up and notices a shake, He is about to color check, but before he is able to ask he notices he long lashes of his love wet with silent tears. Still looking into the mirror able to see it all Billy had never felt so loved. Billy gives a slight nod, allowing Steve continue. 

“I wish you could see what I see, you are worthy to be loved, to be cared for, to exist don’t let anyone tell you different.” Steve walked in front of Billy blocking the mirror. Tears gathered in Billy’s lush lashes threatening to fall even more. Steve leans in and kisses away the wetness swiping away any of the fallen tears with his thumb.

“ You did so good, you are wonderful to me. Thank you for your trust.” Steve reaches behind the man in front of him and reaches down to his hands. Lacing his finger into his open hand, Billy knows the punishment is over. With a shuddered sigh he leaned his head down to Steve’s shoulder ,rubbing his face on desperate for his skin to touch his.

“ Let’s get you into bed, I’ll go downstairs and get you some water.” guiding Billy into bed and under the sheets, Steve gives a light peck. Taking out the scrunchie and making sure he was comfortable he whispered promise of quick return, Steve quickly rushes off to grab some water and juice to bring back.

With the quiet opening and closing of the door, the little space has broken truly ending the scene Billy lays in bed head and body floating, he waits for his guide to comeback down. The warmth and love that he feels in the moment is comforting, but stands on the edge of being too much. He doesn’t fully see why Steve would waste his time with him. He knows that he is not hottest anymore or the most outgoing, but he knows one thing. Steve believes in him. He may not see it now, but if Steve can see it maybe one day he can. 

With a light knock on the door to let him know he his back Steve quickly closed the door behind him and shuffled over to Billy’s side he placed a glass of juice on the bedside and sat down next to Billy, guiding him into a sitting position lifting the glass to his lips.

“Small sips” Steve reminded gently

“ I know how to drink water.” Billy grumbled but let Steve pamper him anyway. Once the glass was emptied Steve set it down and helped Billy lay back down, and tucking him in.

Steve walks to the other side of the bed tossing his clothes on the floor. He crawls into bed and slides under the covers. Reaching over he pulls Billy into a warm embrace. Billy shifts over to the middle of the bed and curls into the embrace. Locking his legs with Steve and tucking his head under his, They both drift off to sleep, with the vague sounds of one singing in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. If you want I can post a prequel that leads to this if people are interested in the start BDSM lifestyle and the working out of the contracts and more. Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
